


Carnage

by CharTheFoxe (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CharTheFoxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are assigned to be Tony Stark's Personal Assistant. As an Agent of SHEILD, you have to obey orders. How long will it take before you realize that you actually had fallen for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was your first day in Stark tower. You were assigned from S.H.I.E.l.D. to be Tony Stark's Personal Assistant. Why? You had no idea. It seemed like very bad idea. I mean, Tony Stak's PA? Please. It would surely end in disaster. You sighed as you walked up to the elevator, and pinned your security badge to your shirt and stepped into the elevator. You followed a series of routine steps to get into the top penthouse level of stark tower, and then you were on your way up. Quickly, you pulled you boring old pony tail out and put your ___h/c___ hair into a more stylish updo. Once that was done, you smoothed down your skirt and adjusted you shirt before taking your bag and adjusting it on your shoulder. Your bag housed many things. Your assignment, your laptop, your extra badge, a key to the penthouse, and your lunch. They had said you would be issued a room to stay in, but you did not want to be near this man. Therefore, you politely declined when they asked, and resigned to your apartment. After a minute or two, the elevator doors opened and out you stepped, looking around as you saw Tony staring at you from behind the bar while pouring a drink. He looked at you for a moment, seemingly ogling you before turning his gaze away to put the bottle for the drink back in it's place. You took the opportunity to speak first.   
"My name is ___f/n___ __l/n__ and I will be your PA. I am here to do whatever you ask of me, with no objections, and cater to your every need." You said, refraining from saying 'Agent' in front of your name, breaking the silence as you caught the man in front if you changing his gaze from his drink, to your cleavage, to your eyes, and then lingering there.   
"Right, _______, you obviously know me. Tony Stark." He said, trying to keep his eyes off your boobs as he sipped his drink and paused. "What do you think about blue?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for your answer. You paused, with the strange question coming out of nowhere.   
"I'm sorry, blue? Um, I think that is a good color. Personally, my favorite.." You said raising an eyebrow back at him and he chuckled, hopping over the bar and walking down the hall before quickly returning with a box.   
"Put this on, and then come out to show me." Tony said with a quirky smile and you widened your eyes as the box was shoved into your hands, making you drop your bag.   
"Mr.Stark, I hardly think that this is something-" you started to say, but Tony only cut you off.   
"You said you would do anything I ask, with no objections. So off you go. Bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right." He said as he sat on the bar and nudged you with his foot to go. You reluctantly walked, knowing he was just watching you, as you went I to the bathroom and shut the door with your hands still on the box. You paused, setting the box on the sink as you took a deep breath, opening it and letting the cardboard lid drop to the floor. You looked at the the outfit curiously. There was an earpiece resting on top, and you took that out before setting it aside and pulling out the clothes beneath. It was a navy blue top with black dress pants, and it was actually rather stylish. Very formal, but not too overbearing. Once you removed those, what you saw underneath shocked you. It was a tablet, obviously stark tech, with a note attached.   
'Don't break it.'  
You chuckled softly as you took the tablet out and set it with the earpiece, before stripping out of the clothes you were in. You didn't realize that you actually matched today, with a black lace bra and matching satin panties. You scoffed softly, before pulling the top and pants on. They fit perfectly, and were very comfortable. More comfortable than the clothes you were wearing. You put the abandoned clothes in the box, and grabbed the earpiece, putting in in its respectful place in your ear and taking the tablet in your hand. You actually looked like Stark's PA. Not that you didn't before, but now, it was very obvious. Nobody else in the tower was dressed like this. You put the lid on the box, and walked out of the bathroom, heels clicking on the floor up to Tony, who hadn't moved. He nodded his approval, before holding up a finger and stepping down from the bar.   
"One more thing." He said, going behind you and taking your hair out. It fell loose at your shoulders, before he walked back in front of you and half smiled. "That looks so much better. I'll have more sent to you, and that will be what you will wear." He said, dismissing the subject as you heard a voice in your earpiece.   
"Hello Miss.______. On behalf of Mr.Stark, I would like to take you through a short briefing and instructional use of your tablet." This voice you could only assume was J.A.R.V.I.S.  
"Please do." You said back to him, while Tony walked off somewhere. You sat down in a nearby chair, while J.A.R.V.I.S. Took you through everything. You just about understood it, and you nodded. "Thank you. And by the way, where will Mr.Stark be sending the clothes?" You asked JARVIS while you were already speaking with him.   
"To your room. Sir insists that his Personal Assistant stays on location with him at all times. Including at his house, and other workplaces." JARVIS said and you widened your eyes.   
"No no no, I can't. I wouldn't be able to handle that..." You said, but JARVIS tried to reassure you.   
"I cannot make you, but it would be a grand pleasure if you may. Sir is insisting." He said and you paused.   
"Insisting, as in present?" You asked carefully.   
"Yes ma'am. He is currently on the other line." You heard a shout of protest, and knew that it was true. If Stark was insisting, what did that mean? That he just wanted you to stay and be his personal call girl? Or was he just being nice?   
"Thank you JARVIS." You said, dismissing him and standing up, walking over to pick up you bag and stick the tablet in, only to realize that it was all gone. You looked around quickly, before Tony came back from wherever he was with your bag on his arm, flipping through the file you had with your assignment. Thankfully, you knew that you weren't addressed as Agent in the folder as Tony handed you a different set of things that were similar to your original items. Your laptop was replaced with a stark tech laptop, your file was original, as was your card key, and your lunch, but it was all tampered with somehow. Thankfully he hadn't gotten to your cell phone, until you realized you had left it in the box with your other clothes. You looked over to the box, which was gone, and Tony held up an iPhone as opposed you your android.  
"Apple is so much better than Android. Just saying. And all you info from your laptop has been put onto this one. Your room here is down that hall, past the bathroom, and the last door before the wall." He said, pointing has he started to walk towards it and you furrowed your eyebrows, starting to walk after him. Tony Stark shouldn't have been acting this nice. He never was this generous. Was he? You never noticed. You usually avoided all things Stark.   
"Thank you." You said as he opened the door to your new room. You widened your eyes, seeing how large it was as he placed your things on the bed and handed you your phone. You put that in the pocket of your pants, before checking your tablet and dismissing a few notifications.   
"It's not a problem." Tony said before leaning against the dresser. "You things will be moved from your apartment to here by tomorrow, but for now I have a meeting with Pepper and Happy which you will come to." He said as he walked to the door of your room, and you flowed quickly.   
"Should I take notes?" You asked as you and Tony walked back down the hall and go the elevator.   
Tony pressed a button on the elevator, and it started to move almost immediately. "No. You are the reason of the meeting."


	2. The Meeting

You widened your eyes as the elevator came to a stop.   
"Me?" You asked as you stepped out and followed Tony down the hall.   
"Yeah. You. You have to meet Pepper and Happy, also the CEO and Head of security." Tony nodded as he opened a door and you tightened your grip on he tablet. You heard JARVIS' voice trying to reassure you.   
"Do not worry ma'am. It will be a short meeting. Just a simple hello, a description of yourself. And answering a few questions will be all." He said, and you nodded seemingly to yourself as you stood beside Tony's chair. Were you supposed to sit? Everybody was looking at you. "Sit down." JARVIS said in your ear and you sat down next to Stark. You muttered a silent thank you to JARVIS as you looked at Pepper and Happy.   
"Where's your badge?" Happy asked you, and you cleared your throat, remembering you left it on your other clothes.   
"Happy, stop. It's not that big of a deal." Pepper interrupted before you could answer and you breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello. I'm Virgina Potts, also known as Pepper." Pepper dad and extended her hand to you, which you shook. Not even all your training could prepare you for things like this. "And this is Happy. He is a little high strung..." Pepper said the last part under her breath over a kind smile, and Happy just nodded as you looked over at Tony.   
"What? You know me already." He said and you looked back at Pepper and Happy.   
"I'm _______. As you probably know." You said in a small voice, but sat up straight in your chair.   
"It's a pleasure. We know the drill. Now, about this..." Tony held up your file on his tablet. All your information, who you were, what you did, was right in his hands. "/Agent/ ______, anything else I don't know?" He said and he placed a tablet on the table that projected your information in front of Happy and Pepper who were studying it carefully. You widened your eyes and bit your lip.   
"He is trying to intimidate you." JARVIS' voice said in your ear. "Remain calm and take it as if this was an everyday problem." You were starting to really like JARVIS now.   
"No. that's everything. Everything about me is there. You now know me better than half my friends. Congratulations." You said sarcastically, but sighed and continued sincerely. "Everything should have been there. So you know everything about me better than I do." Tony just nodded, as Pepper looked at you with faint surprise as the words 'trained assassin and mercenary. Field Agent. Trained mastery. ' flashes underneath your name. Tony chuckled softly and shakes his head.   
"There is more to you than meets the eye. However, I do have one question, who is Thomas Hendricks?" He asked as you saw that his name was underneath the column, 'past relationships'. SHEILD knew that stuff? That was very private. Tony must have done that somehow. Your cheeks immediately flushed red and you shook your head.   
"Nothing. He is nobody anymore." You said and stood up, avoiding everybody's eyes. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." You said as you set your tablet down and walked out of the room, hearing Pepper start to shout at Tony. You faintly heard "What right do you have to say that to the poor girl?!" Before you shoved open the bathroom door and shook your head as you leaned on the sink. The memory, the even mention of his name.. Thomas Hendricks.. Drove you to the edge. You couldn't handle that. Then you heard the bathroom door open and Pepper walked in, a look of sympathy crossed her face as she walked over to you.   
"Are you alright? Tony had no right to ask that question..." She said, shaking her head and you just wiped the tears from your face.   
"I'm fine." You said, looking up at your reflection in the sink's mirror. You paused, before looking over at Pepper with a soft sigh. "He was my partner. We did all our missions together. And one day, he got shot while defending me. I watched him die, and there wasn't anything I could do. Don't tell Mr.Stark, but he was my first and last lover. I never met anybody else." You said, as Pepper nodded and handed you a tissue. You cleaned up your makeup a bit, before muttering a small thank you.   
"You should get back to him. You don't have to like him, but it would be best if you tried to. As hard as it is." Pepper said as she walked towards the door with you following behind her. Soon, you were back in the conference room, and Tony was standing in front of his chair. He turned to you as you walked in, not saying anything other than,  
"Come on. We have business to get to." And then you were off. With Pepper and Happy left behind, you had your tablet in your hands again. Tony had left his behind to be collected by Pepper. You couldn't say you didn't like him. He was, of course, pretty good looking, but you couldn't get over the fact that he had hurt your feelings like that. He probably didn't know the whole story, and you couldn't stay that mad at him for not knowing. But your long day had just begun. Now, Tony was taking you to his house. Of course, he had a room for you there as well. Why not right? It was a large house. And he lived in it alone. What bothered you most is that you would basically be living with Tony Stark until the day you retire. Or, if you get fired. This was practically your worst nightmare. You were now spending every day with Tony Stark.


	3. Flight to Malibu

Tony was very persistent. You gave him that at least. You were on the plane to Malibu in less than fifteen minutes, and even then it was a private jet that left in less than a half an hour on the Tarmac. You were tapping away at your tablet, responding to emails, booking meetings, and also talking on the phone at the same time through your earpiece and then a hand came, taking the tablet from your hands and setting it aside. You raised an eyebrow, telling the caller you would call them back and you pressed the button on your earpiece, ending the call.   
"Yes?" You asked him, and he just sat down in the seat in front of you. It was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke.   
"You are the best personal assistant I have ever had." He said shortly and you just looked at him as if he was crazy.   
"Excuse me?" You asked, crossing your legs and leaning back in your seat.   
"It's true. But I want to know why you are so good at it. You haven't even uttered a single complaint, and with me that's very rare, and you're quiet. It's... Bothering me." He said, and you just kept your eyebrow in it's raised position.   
At this rate, it would probably stick that way.   
"Well, I don't mind it. I mean, it's not that bad-" you started, but you were cut off.   
"No. Most women who are assigned as my PA are usually gold diggers. SHEILD has a sense if humor that way, but you? First to break the streak. I mean, I've had PA's ask for everything. A house, a car, a new phone, sex even, and you? Nothing. I gave you these things, and you didn't utter more thank you. That's alright, I'm not harking on you about it, but I want to know why you're not like the others." He said and leaned forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees as he listened to you. You didn't have much of an answer.   
"W-well, I- I already have what I need. I didn't ask for this job. I didn't want it at all. But I'm learning to like it. I didn't ask you to give me these things because I didn't think I needed them. You are a lot nicer than what your reputation suggests, and I just thank you for your kindness, Mr.Stark." You said as your ever peaking eyebrow finally fell. Tony held up his hand, shaking his head.   
"Call me Tony. None of that Mr.Stark crap." He said and handed you back your tablet. You took it with a gentle hand, and your fingers brushed Tony's as you paused there for a moment. Neither of you wanted to move, but a notification on your tablet brought you back to attention as he withdrew his hand and you placed the tablet back on your lap. He got up and disappeared from your view as you called back the person you were talking to and started typing away on your tablet. Things stayed that way, until Tony came back to the canon and you looked up. He had a drink in his hand, and he took his place back in front of you. You dismissed the call, and closed the tablet as you leaned back in your chair. It was then you noticed he was swaying in his seat.   
"Tony, are you alright?" You asked as he drowned what was left of his glass. As he was about to drop it, you grabbed it from his hands and set it down to the side.  
"I'm not so sure about that." He said, slightly slurring his speech as he leaned forwards towards you. "But I know one thing for sure." He said and leaned close to you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath because of how close he was.   
"What's that?" You asked, not yet pulling away, but preparing yourself for anything that he was going to do. Well, almost anything.   
"I really like you." He said and drunkenly kissed you right there. You responded in a way you never thought you would. You kissed him back. Your stomach filled up with butterflies as you leaned into him more, and slowly the kiss stopped, and you pulled away, blushing softly and tucking some hair behind your ear. Tony smiled cockily and looked at you. "And you really like me too." You took a deep breath, looking out the plane window and you saw that you were close to landing.   
"I- I think we are going to be landing soon." You said and JARVIS spoke in your ear.   
"Your jet lag will be extensive, for we have traveled a bit faster than usual, so please feel free to rest and I will try to convince Sir not to have me wake you until noon." He said, and you nodded.   
"Thank you." You said to him, and leaned back, closing your eyes. Tony just closed his eyes, leaning his head in his hand as he drifted off to sleep. However, you stayed awake as the plane touched down. After the hassle of waking up Tony, you made sure you had your bag and tablet as you got off the jet and went straight into a car. Tony walked in, his supposed drunkedness wearing off with hangover symptoms starting to kick in as he sat next to you. You were silent the entire ride to his house. You both were. The jet lag was already kicking in. Tony rubbed his eyes as you pulled up to his house. You got out, looking at the large structure as you walked to the door with Tony by your side. You mentioned nothing about the kiss to him. You didn't think he would remember. He was drunk right? You stepped inside as he held the door for you, and soon you were been led to your bedroom. At least, the one for this house. However, as you laid down, you noticed Tony hadn't left yet. You looked up at him form your bed, and gulped nervously as he made his way over to you. It was your first day. You couldn't have possibly developed feelings for the man in the first day. He leaned close to you, as if he were going to kiss you again, but he tilted his head as he kissed you on the cheek.   
He must still be drunk. You thought to yourself as you felt your pulse heighten at his slight touch. You wanted to just kiss him again. Right there, right now. But you didn't. You didn't want to seemingly take advantage of him. You didn't want to do that. Did you? As he pulled away, you took a deep breath and looked up at him.   
"Get some sleep." He said quickly, standing up as if he didn't just kiss your cheek. "And uh, there should be clothes for work tomorrow in the closet." He said to you and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind you. You noticed pajamas that were left at your feet and you half smiled. You didn't know why you were falling so quickly. It was nothing you had experienced before. You sat up and grabbed the pajamas, starting to unbutton your shirt and untuck it from your pants as you took off your heels and set them at the foot of the bed. You took out your earpiece as well, setting it on the nightstand as you took off your bra and pulled on the tank top that was there. You stripped off your pants, and put on the saying pajama bottoms as you folded your used clothes and sat them by your shoes. You got up, quite lazily and headed towards the bathroom. Taking a washcloth, you rinsed it in warm water and scrubbed off your makeup , before setting the rag aside. Tony had pretty much everything you would need to finish your nighttime routine. You had a toothbrush and toothpaste, washcloths, face wash, soap, and as you brushed your teeth, you just sat thinking. What was the source of all this generosity? Yes he had explained to you about his former PA's, but he had all this put together? You barely knew each other- well, maybe not. You obviously had each other's files on hand. Anyways, you cleared your head and walked out of the bathroom, before climbing back into the bed. You wondered what was in store for the next day as the jet lag finally took you away into a deep sleep.  
\-------  
Tony's POV  
Why did I like this girl so much? No idea. She was just.... Different. She was much less strict than the others. She took the time away from her work when she knew that I wanted her attention. _______ Was different. And that was good. I felt so attracted to her. Sure, she was good looking, but it was more to her personality than anything else. I had to even act drunk to see if she would kiss me. I mean, yeah, it was a bit low, but it's me we're talking about. Anyways, while I was in the back of the plane, I called ahead. JARVIS organized everything for me as he always did. He got the clothes delivered, toiletries, and other things as well, I just kicked back until I was gone long enough to 'get drunk'. Obviously I wasn't. When I am drunk, I usually have a full bottle in my hand. But that's not the point. _______ was different. I just wanted her to be with me. She made me feel something so much different than the other girls that have tried to bet PA. Most if the time I fired them for trying to pocket something. It wasn't exactly a clean organization. Not that it was ever clean. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to take advantage of her. I don't want that. Which is the first and last time I will ever say that. I mean, sex would be nice, obviously a plus, but other than that, ______ just seems amazing. Obviously if it's the first day I can't just hark on her like that. But I keep telling myself I can't. I can't get myself sucked into his and I can't get her sucked into this. It's best if I just stay back. Do what I usually do. Spend endless hours in my workshop, building. I don't know what to do. I mean, if I try to make a move, it's too soon. I've been an idiot. I can't just do this to PA on her first day. And you know what? That's all she is. My PA. I just have to keep telling myself that. Maybe pretty soon i'll believe it.


	4. Tony's Workshop

You woke up feeling well rested. For the first time in a while. The only problem? You woke up at 2:00 PM. You snapped up, hearing JARVIS' voice coming from the speaker of your clock.   
"Good afternoon ma'am. Did you sleep well?" He asked and you just rubbed the sleep from your eyes.   
"Yeah, actually. I did." You said and sighed as you pushed yourself off the bed.   
"Sir is up already, though he is in his workshop. I'm not so sure that you should bother him."   
"I'm his assistant. It's my job." You said as you walked to the closet, pulling out a sleek navy blue dress. It was knee length, and had a rather low cut neckline, but you didn't mind it. You changed into the dress rather quickly, but you had debated wearing underwear. You had no things in your things,(which had been delivered overnight), and regular underwear would have been seen through the dress. Reluctantly, you did not wear underwear that day. As you put your earpiece back in, JARVIS now spoke to you through there.   
"I highly advise against it." He said and you swigged as you picked up your tablet.   
"Just let me do this." You said as you slipped into your heels and walked outside. You closed your door behind you, and walked down the stairs. Your heels clicked from under you as you descended another set of stairs to get to Tony's workshop. You punched in your security code, and your picture came up on the screen as green light showed and you opened the door. Tony quickly dismissed whatever he was doing in his computer screens, which made you suspicious, but you just sighed as you saw the bags under his eyes.   
"Did you get any sleep at all Tony?" You asked as you raised an eyebrow.   
"You slept for me." He said, making up the remark as he stood and started to walk away from you.   
"You really should get some sleep." You said as you nearly tripped over an iron man helmet. You stepped over it, and Tony handed you a gun as you nearly ran into him. He had stopped so suddenly.   
"Exactly how good of a shot are you?" He asked as he pulled the tablet from your hands and replaced it with the gun. You paused, seeing a target that had been used several times over on the wall.   
"Why are you all of a sudden-" you started, but you were cut off.   
"Just shut up and shoot." He cut you off and stood back. You sighed, not taking your eyes off him as you raised the gun to the target. After firing until the shots were gone, you looked at the target. Every last bullet had hit the center of the target. You set the gun down, and as you reached for your tablet, Tony stopped you and handed you a knife.   
"Why are you making me do these things?" You asked and he said nothing. Angry, you turned back to the target and held the knife handle in your hand. You used your anger as an advantage, throwing the knife and it embedded itself to the hilt in the target. You brushed some hair out if your face as you took the last time from Tony, playing cards. You vaguely remembered using these to throw as a kid. With a block of styrofoam and these, you could occupy a whole afternoon. You smiled softly as you turned the package over in your hands, and looked up at Tony. Clearly he had dug up this information somehow. You took the cards out, and turned back to the target with a sigh. It had been ages since you had thrown one, and you took one out of the pile and stood in a stance you long remembered. You held the card between your two fingers, and closed your eyes as you threw it. As you opened them, you saw the card was right where you hadn't expected it to be. In the middle of the target, hanging in by the corner of the card. Tony slowly applauded with a smirk.   
"Amazing. You could probably single handedly kill me, and take everything. That makes me feel safe. Now why would SHEILD assign me an assassin as my PA?" He asked as he slowly circled you. You kept your gaze straight, not looking at him.   
"I don't know." You said quietly and Tony held out his hand, and the sleeve of his iron man suit encase it as he held it out to you. You instantly ducked out of the way, having no weapon to defend yourself, and you just barely avoided the repulser blast. You panted slightly as you looked at Tony with disbelief. He could have genuinely hurt you, and he just kept a look of stone on his face. You were completely enraged. You grabbed your tablet and strided out of the workshop, wiping a tear from your face as you walked right up to your room.   
\---------  
Tony's POV   
She hates me now. I just know. I was a bit harsh, but it was for the best. I hope. I mean, it really was a lot harsh, and I'm just an idiot.   
"Sir, I suggest you apologize to Miss ___l/n___. She is quite upset." JARVIS spoke over the speakers as I took the arm off and set it aside. I sat back in my chair at my computer screens, and opened everything back up. What was I looking at? Doesn't matter. Not important.   
"JARVIS, I am going to leave her alone." I said as I leaned back in my chair. "She would probably seriously hurt me if I went near her right now." I said and closed my eyes.   
"I don't think that is the case sir." JARVIS said and I raised an eyebrow, not believing him.   
"Oh yeah? How?" I asked with a large amount of ice in my voice.   
"She has left the building sir. Walking towards the main road." He said and I stood up immediately, powering up one of my suits. JARVIS was right. I did had to apologize, but if I was going to get hit, it may as well be in a suit right? I flew right out of the workshop, and above the house as I looked around.  
"Where is she JARVIS?" I asked and looked at the readout in my mask.   
"I'm still searching sir. There are no heat signatures that match hers within a mile radius. Sir, she has practically disappeared."   
"Well keep looking." I said and started to fly around the place. She couldn't have gone that far. Unless there was something about her that I didn't know. Maybe a superpower if some sort. After a few minutes, JARVIS piped up again.   
"Sir, there is a rather unusual signature coming a quarter mile to your left. It matches most of the Extremis signatures."   
"Roger that." I said and quickly dashed to the left, while looking down at the ground. I saw _______, but she was totally different. I couldn't describe what I was seeing. She...wasn't who I thought she was. What did I see? It was... I can't put it I to words. If I could, she was half blue, half orange. Well, I know the Extremis signature that JARVIS was talking about, but the blue part? I didn't know. I landed beside _______ lifting up my face mask. "You know, most of my personal assistants have things like this on their record......" I said, and that only resulted in me being knocked back down to the ground by a backhand. I should probably had used less sarcasm. As she turned to me, I was shocked at what I saw. Half of her body was a firey orange that I could make out to be the Extremis, but the other half was just the opposite. She was blue, with lines on her face that contoured and waved with a mysterious quality. Both her eyes looked at me, however, one was a deep red, and it stared right at me.


	5. The Fight (Filler)

You didn't know what to think as you stared at Tony. Anger, sadness, regret, and hysteria coursed through your body as it took everything out of you not to burst into tears. You didn't want him to find out what you were. But now he would kill you. You knew he would.   
"Get it over with." You said with tears in your eyes. "Kill me." You heard your own voice cracking as you tried to control yourself. As you did, you slowly turned back to your normal color (and temperature). You closed your eyes, and when nothing happened, you opened them again, this time Tony was standing right in front of you. You were almost nose to nose.   
"I'm not going to kill you." Tony shook his head as he looked right into your eyes. He stepped back and closed his face mask, before speaking. "Hit me." He said, with a hunt of amusement in his voice. Frankly, you were a but confused.   
"What?" You said, not sure you heard him right. However, you did.   
"Come on. Hard as you can." He said and you sighed, bracing yourself before you engraved yourself in a fistfight with Tony. You threw the first punch, and Tony narrowly dodged it as he grabbed your arm. You brought yourself up and wrapped your legs around the neck of the iron man suit, twisting violently and flipping you both. You got up, and dodged Tony's repulser blast as you dove out of the way. This time, you were having fun. You kicked your leg out, tripping Tony before he used his flight power and steadied himself upright. You took the face piece off his suit as he had the disadvantage, and you threw it aside. He smirked and hit you with his arc reactor repulser, and you flew backwards into the tree as you healed yourself, due to the Extremis. As the veins under your skin pulsed orange, you took your right hand and it turned blue, before you shoved it towards Tony and ice shot towards him. You smirked as he tried to dodge it, but one managed to nick his cheek from the lack of a faceplate. You chuckled as he raised the metal arms of his suit in surrender, and walked towards him as your body returned to normal. "You could have hit harder." Tony said with a tone that was dripping cockiness. You shook your head, and smiled softly as you came to a stop in front of him.   
"You're a dick." You tried to keep a straight face, but you just couldn't. All your anger had been released after fighting him.   
"Naturally." He said and looked away innocently as he pointed to the face plant and looked back at you. "I'm making you fix that."   
"Are you now?" You asked as you smoothed out your dress and fixed your hair.   
"Yeah. You broke it. So you are fixing it." Tony said as he shook his head. "Come on. Let's get back. There's work to to. And you technically didn't quit yet." He shrugged and you started to walk, picking up the faceplate as you went.   
"Right. I'll just meet you there." You rolled your eyes and quickly turned around as Tony grabbed your waist and flew upwards. You widened your eyes, before looking down at the ground that was quickly dropping from beneath your feet. After a few minutes of flying, you were back at his house, and you stood up quickly as he set you down. You had landed right back in his workshop. "Ass." You said as you took his helmet off, with the rest of the suit being dismantled from around him. You brought it to a workbench, and sat down, with Tony following. You just wanted to get the helmet fixed and then get back to work. Otherwise, the day would be longer than you wanted it to be. You took a few tools. Screwdriver, soldering iron, and steel wool. Working quickly, you reattached the faceplate and took off the scratches, and then shoved it towards Tony, who caught it with ease. "There. All done."  
After he did a quick inspection, he set the helmet down, and nodded his approval.   
"Nice. Where did you learn to do that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Training." You said, though you said it grimly as you started to walk to the stairs to leave the workshop.   
"Hey, before you go... Do whatever.... I wanted to ask, there's this.. Grand opening of a club downtown. I can take a plus one, so If you would come... You know not as my assistant or anything." Tony said with as hug as he picked up a screwdriver and fiddled with it between his fingers.   
"Sure." You said shortly, before nodding and walking out if the workshop.


	6. At the Club

Saturday approached quickly, and you got your work done fast. You were excited of course, but there was still things to be done. You worked your hardest during the week, and finally, you had Saturday off. That day you left your tablet and earpiece in your room as you walked down the stairs in jeans and a tee shirt, and your hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tony asked, and you chuckled, seeing him dressed in his suit and walking towards you. 

"Enjoying my day off. Now, is that a problem?" You raised an eyebrow, walking past Tony but he grabbed your arm, swinging you around. 

"No, you need to get dressed." He said and you crossed your arms with a small chuckle. 

"It's my only day off of the week, I'm going to enjoy it before you drag me to this club of yours." You smirked softly and shrugged, and Tony shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully as he scooped you up into his arms and you just went limp, trying to be at your heaviest. 

"If you don't get dressed I will take the liberty of dressing you myself." He said in a cocky tone and you quickly tried to get out of his grip. 

"Oh no you aren't!" You yelled and quickly pushed yourself off of him, landing hard on the floor as he dropped you. "Ouch." You mumbled, standing up and Tony crossed his arms with an amused smirk. 

"Done yet?" He asked and you nodded, walking to your closet. 

"Yeah." You nodded, sighing as you pulled out a knee length dress, one that to I knew hugged your figure pretty well. You sighed and placed your hands at the edges of your tee, about to pull it off. You stopped, turning around and smirking back at Tony. "Go." You told him, but he shrugged and stared at you. 

"Make me." He said, and you rolled your eyes, stripping off the shirt and throwing it onto the bed. You didn't change your bra. It was black, so it would match the dress. You undid the button of your jeans, pushing them down and never looking back at Tony. Mostly because f the slight blush that grew on your cheeks. You grabbed the dress, stepping in and you pulled your hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall loose at your shoulders. 

"If you're staying, then zip this up." You said and pulled your hair to one side, and he walked up to you. His finger barely brushed your skin as he reached for the zipper, making the small patch he touched burn with heat. You shoved your blush back down, before the zipper was up and you dropped your hair back down. You turned to face Tony, who had his eyes on yours. He was relatively close still, and you were just barely touching, but oh how you wanted to touch. Thankfully, he closed the distance, your lips crashing together quickly. You barely had time to react before he pulled away, walking out of the room and you heard his steps disappear down the stairs. You finally remembered to breathe, exhaling deeply and touching your lips with the tips of your fingers as you walked to get some shoes. When you came back down the stairs you had your phone and some spare money packed away in a clutch, holding that tightly in your hand as you descended the stairs. Tony looked up from his spot on the couch to watch you. He stood up, and walked towards the staircase, extending his arm. You took it, linking your arm to his as you walked to the door. 

"You look amazing." Tony commented as he opened the door and you saw the car that was parked out front. 

"Thank you." You nodded and you walked to the car. You were nervous, going out without some type of weapon, but you knew that you could get through it. It was just one night right? You stepped into the car, trying Tony to think about the kiss you had shared with Tony in your bedroom, or how that small path on your back was still burning with heat from his touch, or how you wanted more. So much more. Tony got in after you, closing the door and the car started to drive away from the large Malibu house and towards the city.

"What? I don't get a compliment back?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging you slightly. 

"Nope. You haven't earned it after threatening to undress me." You rolled your eyes and chuckled softly. Tony sighed dramatically, shaking his head. 

"It wasn't really a threat... More of a suggestion." He said nonchalantly and you hit him on the arm.

"Don't be an ass." You said and rolled your eyes, looking out the window as you pulled onto the busy streets of the city. 

"Too late for that." He shrugged and chuckled softly as the driver pulled up in front of a club, however you knew that it wasn't just the small club opening that Tony described. You pulled right up to a red carpet, with paparazzi deadly to take as many pictures as they could at who arrived. You sighed and shook you head. 

"Obviously." You said and the driver opened the door, Tony stepping out and waving at the paparazzi and crowd as he took your hand and you stepped out as well. Immediately the flashes went off, trying I get as many pictures if you and Tony. You tried to ignore the many 'Are you together?' And 'Are you dating Tony Stark?' Questions as your alley inside the building. It was big, and two leveled. You smiled, looking around with and nodding. "Wow." You chuckled as Tony brought you to the bar. "This is a nice place." You said and sat down next to him. 

"A very exclusive opening. Oh, and by the way, you'll be meeting some of my friends." He said and you nodded, resting your arm on the bar as you leaned back somewhat.

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow, looking around until you found Tony's definition of his friends. The first you noticed was Steve Rogers. He was the tallest one. 

"Hey, you uh, must be (y/n). I'm Steve." He said and held out his hand, which you shook and he nodded, stepping aside to make way for the others that had made their way over. 

"Bruce Banner, but call me Bruce." He shrugged and you nodded. 

"Clint Barton." A hand made it's way over in front of you which you shook quickly and chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you." The last one that was there was Natasha. You had met her, and you didn't bother for introductions. Just a small nod and Tony started to speak again. 

"Wait, where's Rock of Ages?" He paused and heard thunder and lightning outside, nodded and resuming his movement. "There he is." Thor walked in the door, however he didn't have his hammer or normal gear, he was in a suit, and looked very handsome. Of course Steve looked amazing too, but you couldn't help but just look. 

"You must be Lady (Y/n). Stark has told me much about you." He said with a kind smile and took your hand, kissing the backside and you smiled. 

"It's a pleasure." You nodded and chuckled, before eyeing a few people that had just entered. They all wore dark clothing. Three men and a girl, who promptly split up. However, you noticed all if them looking at you and the avengers before parting. You had a bad feeling, but you wouldn't let it ruin the night as you returned to walking with the people around you. About three hours passed that you spent drinking small amounts of alcohol and having a great time, but as most people had left, all that were still there were Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, and the four other people you saw walking in earlier. You stepped away from the group, spacing yourself /just/ out of reach of them when the girl came from behind. You ducked down, kicking your leg out and tightening your jaw, your Extremis flowing through your veins and making them orange. You looked back, seeing the girl trip and you took the opportunity to slide out of the way of another guy coming at you. The others had started to pay attention, and jumped in. Natasha took the guy closest to you, and Steve took another. Thor had also jumped in, and Clint and Tony were left feeling utterly useless. Three more men came barging in the building, and you saw Tony and Clint spring up to them as you focused on the girl. 

She moved fast, and was very light on her feet, but you knew that she had a flaw somewhere. You just had to find it. Taking a large step towards her she reflexively moved back into the wall, and you let your hand glow red hot, closing it into a fist and punching the first thing you could make contact with on her. She held the side of her jaw, which was burned now from the blow, and ran out the door. However, your frost giant side quickly took over your body, and you growled in frustration as a very large man came towards you. You fell down to the ground, making him nearly run on top of you until you kicked your heel into his crotch and he stumbled onto the floor. You kicked off your heels and moved forward, using your power as an advantage and freezing his hands to the ground. You looked around, having been in your own little world, and noticed all the others had finally taken down their opponents, and were now staring at you as your face and skin turned back to normal. 

"Problem?" You asked and they all shook their heads, except for Natasha who simply walked back to pick up her own shoes as you did. 

"I think we all should pay a visit to Stark's house and figure out what the hell just happened." Clint said as he brushed off his shirt and picked up his suit jacket. 

"I second that." Steve nodded and examined a tear in his suit. Clearly his man had a weapon. "Come on. Let's get our rides and meet there."


	7. Sent By Loki

I am so sorry this is taking forever to update. I promise the next one will be MUCH LONGER and worth the wait. I am so extremely sorry for how short this is. I can barely call this a chapter. Apologies a million times.   
\--------------------------  
Once everyone was at the house, you took the time to make sure everyone was alright. 

"Stark, I need a raise if this is what I have to deal with." You said as he walked through the door and you sat beside Steve on the couch. 

"We'll talk later." He sighed softly and shook his head, waving his hand around as he thought. "Why? How? Did anybody know these people?" He raised an eyebrow and looked around, almost accusingly. You shook your head, looking around at the others, but none of them spoke up. "Then what would they be doing there?"

"Loki." Thor looked up, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. "He knew I would be there, with all of you, and therefore sent those men." 

"Are you positive?" Natasha asked in monotone, barely moving from her state of staring at a random spot on the floor, in thought. "What if it was HYDRA after all?"

"No." Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "I saw their eyes. Same as Barton's when he was under Loki's.. Whatever, but how he could do that without his spear is beyond me." He looked around, seeing of anybody had any other ideas. 

"Maybe he found a way to harness the energy. That would give him enough power to do what his scepter could." You raised an eyebrow, looking around, and Tony nodded. 

"Right. Simple tracking. That much power would be easy to locate, and I guess the right spell would get him the mojo he needed." He nodded, pacing slowly around where everybody was seated. 

"And then he would be able to do what happened to me, but he wouldn't even have to leave home base." Clint nodded, leaning back in his seat, but a little worried. 

"And Loki could build the army we don't want him to have without even stepping into the spotlight. This is bad." Natasha sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Then what? This is Loki's doing, so we need him." You raised an eyebrow and looked around, running out of theories. 

After several moments of silence, a voice came from the darkness on the far corner. Stepping out was a tall, lanky figure, dressed casually in a green shirt and dark brown pants. "Oh dear, it seems that you have me figured out."


End file.
